Los Engaños De Una Criatura Angelical
by vane black
Summary: Una jovencita muy extraña entra A Howarts..es muy bella pero esconde algo...que sera?
1. A Hogwarts

**1cap. Entrando a Hogwarts**

**NdA: Este fanfic tiene algunas cosas inventadas por mi, no significa que haya criaturas así en el mundo mágico ¿o si?**

**Sinopsis: una chica muy extraña llega a hogwarts…se inscribe en el mismo curso que Harry y sus amigos…pero que pasa,…que les pasa a todos los chicos?...están bastantes raros…no te pierdas esta historia**

**-Que haces Milia? A donde vas?**

**- pues, me voy a un colegio de Magos…se llama Hogwarts y según lo que se es un lugar del cual puedo sacar bastantes ganancias**

**-No abuses de tus talentos Milia, o puedes pagar grandes consecuencias-un anciano de cabello blanco y largo, de un ojo color miel, otro azul y un tanto escaso de altura, salio de entre las sombras, y hablo seriamente a su nieta**

**- relájate abuelo-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios-**

**- ten cuidado Milia…yo iré luego a buscarte en Hogwarts…pero ni se te ocurra portarte mal…y cuando digo mal sabes a lo que me refiero…-dijo amenazante-**

**- si está bien…-la chica miro a su abuelo y luego se marcho- me voy a descansar, mañana me iré temprano, las clase comienzan mañana ¿no?**

**- si, te vas a despedir de…-la joven interrumpió abruptamente a su abuelo-**

**- no, déjalo así…es mejor**

**- como quieras-en ese momento entro a la sala un chico de la misma edad de Milia, de cabello color azabache y de ojos azules profundos. El chico iba muy distraído por lo cual no vio a la chica y se tropezó con ella.**

**-Lo siento…Milia?**

**--solo desvió la mirada y salio de la habitación…el chico se acercó al anciano y le hablo-**

**-veo que todavía no me habla**

**- veo que no joven Ares**

**- me gustaría que no se hubiera enojado con migo**

** -Hey, Milia! Ya te vas?**

**- si Shana…nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes adiós-la chica se subió a un tren con destino a Hogwarts- ( bien, ahora a ver en que compartimento entrare…mmm)-la chica abrió un compartimiento y entro, saludo a los presentes y se sentó mientras los chicos hablaban cosas de ella, cansada de ello trato de comenzar una conversación- Hola , mi nombre es Milia, y soy nueva en Hogwarts ¿y ustedes?**

**-Yo me llamo Harry…Harry Potter**

**-Yo me llamo Hermione Grenger y el es Ron**

**- mucho gusto…-Harry y Ron estaban perplejos por la belleza de la joven…y no era para menos, Milia era una chica muy atractiva, tenia ojos celestes y cristalinos eran semejantes al agua, cabello rubio y muy brillante el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, lo llevaba atado de una coleta… En resumen Milia era parecida a un ángel…sus rasgos eran casi perfectos, casi paresia como si…tuviera un…. ¿hechizo?**

**--al ver la reacción de sus amigos decidió continuar la conversación con Milia- y, así que eres nueva?-ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente-…de donde vienes Milia?**

**- este de…mmm…de Beauxbatons**

**- de Francia ?...debe de ser hermoso ¿verdad?**

**- si la verdad lo es …**

**- y naciste en Francia? **

**- si, así es**

**- (aquí hay algo muy raro, no tiene ni rastro de asentó francés, además es bastante rara, seguiré averiguando…)-así paso todo el viaje hacia el colegio, cuando llegaron Milia se despidió de ellos y se fue con la profesora Mc.Gonagald…la cual la estaba llamando-**

**Profesora Mc: bueno ahora comenzaremos a recibir a los nuevos estudiantes, sus casas serán designadas gracias al sombrero seleccionador…-la profesora hizo pasar uno a uno a los alumnos nuevos hasta llegar a Milia- Milia Smit-la susodicha paso y la profesora le coloco el sombrero…-**

**CONTINUARA…………**

**NdA: hola a todos, espero que les este gustando, a mi me gusto a medias, pero espero que a ustedes les guste mas, bueno eso es todo, no se pierdan el próximo Cáp. ¿si?**


	2. Milia El Angel ?

**Unos intrusos en Hogwarts: Anarion Expilión Jacknes**

**Símbolos:**

**Pensamiento (...)**

**Intervención del autor […**

**Significado de alguna palabra …. **

**: Alguna voz extraña (en vez de voz o un nombre que no conocemos aún, ponemos esto) o algún personaje de relleno**

** o : cambio de lugar o tiempo**

**2Cap: Milia El Angel(?)**

**[voy a cambiar el apellido de la chik porque no me convence jaja xD…**

**-Milia Vanderwal-****la susodicha paso y la profesora le coloco el sombrero…-****--**

**-Quiero estar en Griffindor…**

**-pero aquí no eliges tu niña- dijo el sombrero arrastrando las palabras-**

**-o me pones en Griffindor o vengo a la noche y te convierto en billetera-el sombrero se lo pensó unos minutos y al momento grito**

**-GRIFFINDOR!**

**Luego de la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes…**

**-Que pasa Hermy...porque la miras así?**

**-Harry no notas algo raro en ella?...**

**-no es bastante bella…y dulce…es perfecta-dijo terminando en un suspiro-**

**-exacto…no puede ser perfecta…tiene que tener algún defecto**

**-lo que pasa es que estas celosa…ya no eres la mas inteligente…por lo que me contaron según los rumores es muy inteligente también…(Hermione no respondió al comentario de ron ya que milia estaba cerca)…**

**-Chicos es verdad que hay un baile a principio de curso?**

**-como te enteraste?-pregunto irónica Hermione…mirando los carteles pegados por todo Hogwarts)**

**-Me lo dijeron esos chicos-dijo tranquila señalando un grupo de chicos que saludaban descerebrados a la rubia-**

**-Qui…quieres ir conmigo…al baile?..-pregunto nervioso Harry-**

**-Claro…-dijo la rubia sonriendo-..es el sábado verdad?**

**-si**

**- entonces nos veremos allí…-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras a los dormitorios de las chicas…Hermione subió tras ella y entro a su cuarto, unas horas después alguien azoto una puerta cercana a su habitación Hermione se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta para ver por la cerradura, una figura paso frente de ella, cuando se cercioró que no había nadie salió al pasillo y comenzó a perseguir a la figura extraña, le costo bastante ya que a cada rato parresia que se daría vuelta, pero nunca lo hizo. Sin Darse cuanta la había perseguido hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, recién cuando se paró en la entrada ella pudo ver el rostro de esa figura extraña apenas iluminada por un hechizo de luz,-**

**-Milia?- Milia pareció escuchar algo pero no le dio mucha importancia, y entro al despacho-**

**-Milia tu abuelo me mando a que te cuide…**

**-Pero a mi no se me canta la gana de que me cuides…**

**-Señoriata Vanderwall, entienda tal vez esto sea mejor, sea mejor que su prometido se quede con usted.**

**-talvez no**

**-Pero me quedare igual, podría decirme donde es mi habitación?**

**- Tu No tienes habitación aquí- dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación-**

**Hermione vio salir a la rubia del despacho a toda velocidad y dirigirse a la oscuridad fue allí donde la perdió de vista.**

**Milia se encontraba en el lago, ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana, hora de brujas. Comenzó a llorar, de su rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y unos filosos dientes brillaron con la luz de la luna, un par de alas negras brotaron de su espalda primero ensangrentadas y en segundos la sangre dejo de correr de su espalda y sus heridas sanaron.**

**CONTINUARA………….**

**Se pone mejor?...espero que si..la arregle como pude es que la verdad ya me había retirado estaba escribiendo Ranma ½..pero bueno jaja…**


	3. Algo Anda Afuera

3Cap: Algo Anda Afuera

Milia se encontraba en el lago, ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana, hora de brujas. Comenzó a llorar, de su rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y unos filosos dientes brillaron con la luz de la luna, un par de alas negras brotaron de su espalda primero ensangrentadas y en segundos la sangre dejo de correr de su espalda y sus heridas sanaron…por ultimo se escucho un grito desgarrador en la noche que solo saco de su sueño a un joven moreno. Harry despertó sobresaltado, miro su reloj apenas eran las 3 de la mañana…una dulce voz se hizo escuchar…no decía nada que Harry pudiera entender…solo sentía como si estuviera en un hermoso sueño, lentamente se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y un perfume irresistible lo invadió…al igual que aquella extraordinaria voz…casi… ¿sobrenatural?...en un instante una sombra se poso cercana a Harry, el no distinguía bien su silueta, no sabia si era hombre o mujer lo único que sabia es que estaba frente a el flotando en la oscuridad y que tenia unos hipnotizantes ojos cristalinos como si fuera agua pura. La criatura se lanzo sobre Harry, el no podía reaccionar estaba paralizado, estaba embobado, con aquel perfume, aquel canto y esos ojos. una mano se poso en el hombro De Harry

-Harry Estas Bien?-el moreno se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con un preocupado Ron, Harry no respondió, solo se volvió a dar vuelta y busco con la vista aquella criatura, pero ya no estaba había desaparecido.-Harry?-repitió preocupado el pelirrojo, el moreno cerro la ventana y embobado respondió a su amigo- si estoy bien…he visto un ángel Ron…he visto lo mas maravilloso!-y luego se dejo caer en su cama y siguió durmiendo, el pelirrojo lo miró sin entender nada, volvió a su cama, mañana le preguntaría que le pasaba a su gran amigo Harry Potter-

Al día siguiente todos desayunaban mientras veían sus correspondencias…

-Hola chicos-dijo la rubia, Ron Y Harry levantaron la vista para encontrarse con una muy sonriente Milia, Hermione por otro lado al reconocer esa "empalagosa voz" como le llamaba ella siguió con su lectura como si no hubiera escuchado nada-

-hola Milia…-dijo sonriente Ron -

-Ho…hola…-dijo Harry visiblemente sonrojado y embobado…-

-Me puedo sentar con ustedes?-dijo la rubia al momento que tomaba la silla-

-si!-dijeron Harry y Ron al unisonó, reconvenido una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione la cual no notaron, En Ese momento la castaña noto algo, detrás de Melia ,que charlaba distraídamente con Ron Y Harry vio a los chicos de otras mesas, todos parecían estar atentos a la mesa de Gryffindor o mas bien a cierta rubia…Hermione no lo podía creer!!! Ella era realmente perfecta?...no! nadie era perfecto!, en ese momento Hermione se percato de otra cosa, un chico de mas o menos 16 años de otra mesa no miraba hacia la de Gryffindor con tanto entusiasmo sino que se dormía sobre su desayuno, se veía bastante pálido…¿estaría enfermo?...Hermione se iba a acercar a el cuando…-

-Jovenes…hoy me gustaría presentarles a alguien que ha llegado de intercambio por desgracia su carruaje se ha atrasado por eso no estuvo ayer, pero se incorporara hoy a todos ustedes…Joven Ares porque no nos hace el honor-Un joven moreno de ojos azules se sentó esperando que el sombreo diera su veredicto-

-Gryffindor!-exclamo el sombreo…el joven sonriente bajo las atentas miradas de muchas chicas que lo veian embobadas…como…-

-(¿enamoradas?)-pensó Hermione…-(no es para menos es muy guapo y tiene una sonrisa muy linda)-Ares se bajo y se fue a sentar en la mesa de los leones al lado de una angelical rubia…la cual lo miro con algo de desprecio-

- Que haces aquí Ares?

-Ya te dije Milia...acaso tenesmos que discutir sobre esto de nuevo?

-Ustedes Se Conocen?-pregunto curiosa Hermione que había estado escuchando la conversación-

-si

-no-ambos se miraron...y la rubia desistió de su negativa- si, nos conocemos-dijo bajando la cabeza algo apenada..Harry Y Ron no dejaban de ver al joven nuevo desconfiados y celosos-

-Y de donde se conocen-dijo Harry Arrastrando las palabras..-

-bueno es una larga historia, pero ya que seré su compañero de curso les agradecería que me mostraran cuales son nuestros deberes

-si claro!-dijo Hermione al instante- yo te ayudaré con gusto! Claro si tu quieres! (Hermione!! Que estas haciendo estas actuando como una tonta!..pero no lo puedo evitar…es como si…estuviera ¿enamorada?..es imposible! Recién lo conozco!)-Harry Y Ron Miraron sorprendidos a Hermione...estaba bastante rara, todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus clases y fue allí donde Hermione se acordó de aquel chico Demacrado que había visto, lo busco entre la gente, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, cuando se volvió para ir a sus clases se encontró de frente con unos ojos azlues…casi como agua-

-buscas a alguien-pregunto la rubia sin dejar de mirarla fijamente-

-no...-dijo Hermione simplemente, aquellos profundos ojos escondían algo…y algo que no era nada bueno, la rubia sonrió amablemente-

-¿porque no te agrado¿Me odias?

-Claro que no!..que te hace pensar eso?

-jeje se que me seguiste la otra noche Hermione…desconfías de mi y ni hablar de cómo me miras, mira Hermione quiero que nos llevemos bien, tal vez comenzamos mal…pero podemos ser buenas amigas, claro si tu quieres…

-claro…-dijo Hermione sin mucha importancia- tenemos clases….podemos hablar luego?

-claro…vamos a clase! jeje

CONTINUARA….

Espero les valla gustando jaja xD…por favor dejen RR!! ) los aprecio mucho! Se que los capítulos son cortos..pero no tengo tiempo para escribir mas S..mil perdones!

Besos!


End file.
